


As They Are Made

by Trekgloria



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekgloria/pseuds/Trekgloria
Summary: Small beginnings in the development of Ross and Demelza as they begin as master and servant. Just a little musing for fun on building a relationship.





	As They Are Made

As They Are Made

Demelza froze; an eerie feeling of being watched her gave her gooseflesh. Huddled on the floor, she pulled Garrick closer for comfort before opening her eyes. The room was dark with only a pale glow from the fire behind her, casting a small area of dim orange light. Staring at her just few feet away, large green, unblinking eyes. Each stared at the other for several minutes before those eyes turned and disappeared into the darkness. That was their first encounter, silent in the night.

This was a peculiar way to sleep Demelza thought, everyone in their own room, strange creatures roaming the house. But the fire in the hearth and soft warm blankets were seductive. Demelza had never slept in a room on her own before, and she had certainly never been inside a house like this, a right proper gentry house, with many rooms, each full with all sorts of beautiful things. Before tonight, home for Demelza was a small cottage, cramped, with few possessions, and what passed for her bed had been shared with a number of siblings. Often she would slip out of the bed and find a place on the floor, just for the luxury of sleeping alone. Yet now, on the floor, alone except for Garrick, everything about this room was foreign, felt over large, and made of materials not for the likes of her. Finally the events of the day, the walk from her village, fear for Garrick, and the beating overcame her sense of puzzlement and she slept. By morning, Demelza had almost forgotten the nocturnal visitor. Only later that day did she see those eyes again, this time in the barn gazing down from the loft as she made her way to milk the cow.

"Kitty, kitty, kitty." Demelza called softy, but the cat turned and slunk off towards the barn door. This became the repeated encounters between cat and girl the first few days. Until the day Garrick caught the cat out in the garden and chased her across the vegetable patch destroying hours of work Demelza had spent setting up the pole beans. Finally cornering Terebitha up the old apple tree, just then Ross returned home.

"Damn that mongrel." Ross growled at both Demelza and the dog as he pushed Garrick down, took the cat, and cuddled her close. "Don't let him chase her."

"How do I stop him, e's a dog, e's a cat?" Demelza asked confused at this demand.

"It's called control, you must learn to control him, he must be taught to obey." Ross stated; "And not he, a she, Terebitha." Scratching her behind the ear, the cat relaxed as Ross carried her in the house.

For a moment, Demelza wondered if Ross was talking about the dog or herself learning to obey, but shrugged and called Garrick to her, then began repairing the rows of pole beans.

Again that night, and for many to come, the cat Terebitha would silently slip into her room and observe Demelza. Whenever Demelza tired to reach out and stroke her, Terebitha hissed and then skulked away. Though it took several weeks, including being tied to the fence post and many rewards, eventually Demelza taught Garrick not to chase the cat.

At first Demelza was surprised by Ross’ affection for the cat. Most evenings, as he sat in the parlor going over maps or reading Terebitha would saunter in and go to Ross for attention. He would always lift and idly stroke her for several minutes, till she began to purr then allow her to sleep on his desk beside his work. The relationship between the man and cat seemed so devoted and one of contentment. Demelza wondered would she ever have such a satisfying life, where someone would love her, defend her, and allow such an intimacy.  
Though Demelza grew up seeing cats in the village, they were mostly feral creatures, good for keeping the vermin in check. Only a few had been tame enough to pet and those usually kept by old women, though rarely friendly to others. On occasion when Demelza would find a litter of kittens, there was a pleasure in stroking the soft fur before they too became too wild to approach. Demelza preferred dogs, easy to catch and quick to tame, though Garrick was the first animal she'd ever had as her own. But Demelza soon realized this dog loved her completely, rarely leaving her side, whining when she would tie him to a post, bounding to her whenever she came in sight, offering her complete devotion.

For several weeks Demelza kept trying to entice the cat to trust her, placing bowls of fresh milk down after milking, or putting some meat in the cat's dish in the kitchen. But Terebitha was resistant to any of these enticements, taking the treats, but totally ignoring any offers by Demelza to scratch her head. As the weeks wore on Demelza, continued to offer the Terebitha treats, but gave up on befriending the cat.  
Late one afternoon, while Demelza was working in the garden, Garrick suddenly bolted and ran growling into the barn. This was his warning summons; Demelza knew it meant someone or something unfamiliar was on the property. Hurrying after him, Demelza arrived in the barn to see Garrick braced up against the ladder, barking and focused on something in the loft; then she heard a horrible screeching.   
Climbing up the ladder, Demelza saw Terebitha being attacked by a huge owl. Scrambling across the wooden floor, she grabbed the potato fork and rushed the owl. Immediately she had it pinned to the boards, but Terebitha was injured. 

Demelza grabbed the cat and saw a huge gash running from ear to belly. Cradling the cat in her arms, Demelza carried the cat into the back pantry and placed her in a large tub. By now blood was all over the cat and Demelza. Gently Demeza cleaned the wound, removing the torn fur, dirt, and blood. Observing parts of the wound were deep, Demelza scurried to the herb garden, selecting Chamomile flowers, Juniper leaves and berries, Yarrow and St. John's Wort she made a poultice to stop the bleeding and reduce the chance for infection. Packing the gash with the medicine, she realized it needed to be covered and protected, Demelza took an old linen and tore it into strips. Stroking Terebitha gently, she compressed the gash and wrapped the strips around the cat to bind the wound. Throughout Demelza's attention, the cat remained almost lifeless. Scooping Terebitha out of the tub, Demelza took her upstairs to her room, cleaned out the wood box, placed a blanket in it and laid the cat inside.

Remembering the owl pinned to the barn floor, Demelza rushed back and discovered several chicks huddling by their mother.  
"So this is what you were defending." Demelza spoke quietly to the owl. "Well, she won't be back to bother you for some time, if at all."   
Demelza checked as best she could, saw no visible signs of injury from her trapping the owl under the potato fork, released the creature, then retreated quickly down the ladder.

Returning to the house, Demelza took a small bowl of milk, a bit of bread, some fresh meat chopped fine, and made a soft runny gruel. Going upstairs, Demelza found the cat mewing. Rubbing her finger in the gruel she placed it at Terebitha's mouth. Sniffing, the cat then began to lick the offered food. After a few fingers had been licked clean, the cat softly began to purr and fell sleep. Checking on Terebitha every hour, she feared not only for the cat, but what Ross would do if she died. Demelza thought of her feelings for Garrick, how she would hurt and mourn if she lost him.

That evening Ross returned home late from the mine, so they did not go into the parlor to sit. As they went up the stairs, Ross asked if she had fed the cat. Then seemed to notice the blood on her dress and asked if she'd skinned a rabbit alive. Demelza assured him she had fed the cat, but neglected to share the story of the owl attack and that the cat was now recovering in her wood box. Demelza was certain Ross would kill the owls if he knew. But Demelza only saw it as a mother's love and determination to protect her young. She could not abide the thought that Ross might simply want to kill the owls to punish them for something not really their fault, after all Terebitha had threatened them.

Worried and unable to sleep, Demelza made a pallet on the floor beside the wood box and frequently checked on Terebitha. Finally she observed the cat's breathing was far less labored. Perhaps the wound wasn't as bad as it had first looked. The next morning at breakfast, Demelza saw Ross looking around the dining room. This was another ritual the cat and man shared; he usually left something on his breakfast plate for her. 

Ross looked at her and asked; "Have you seen Terebitha this morning?"

"Yes sir, I fed her something and she's found a warm place to sleep." Not quite a lie Demelza thought as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

After Ross left, Demeza went to the barn and climbed the rungs; sure enough the owls were cozied in the far corner, the mother vigilant, advanced towards her and hissed in warning. Going back to the house, Demelza realized the cat would need something to use for her movements and found an old pan then fetched sand from the beach. Back in the kitchen she fixed more of the food and fed Terebitha. By lunch time the cat was sitting up and chewing on the bindings. Demelza cautiously removed them to see the damage. Most of the gash was closed and clean. Terebitha began to lick along the wound, so Demelza removed the poultice and left the linen off for healing to begin. Placing the food beside the cat, she waited, but Terebitha just starred at her. Finally Demelza scooped some on her finger, and offered it to the cat who then begin to lick it. And so the day continued, Demelza checking on Terebitha, feeding her, then allowing her to sleep.  
That evening Ross was home early but dinner was late. The extra time with Terebitha had put Demelza behind in her chores. As she finished clearing away the dishes, she heard Ross calling for the cat. 

When Terebith didn't come Ross turned and asked; "Have you seen her?"

Realizing she had to tell him, Demelza said; "I need you to come to my bedroom sir."

Leading Ross, Demelza paused at the door and said; "Please don't be angry, it was an accident."  
Ross fumed: "What has that damn mongrel done to the cat? If he's hurt her I'll kill him."

Tears began to well in Demelza's eyes as she answered; "No, not Garrick, he never would hurt her. It was a fight with an owl in the barn; but she was only protecting her chicks."

Ross stood and looked at her; "An owl?" he replied incredulously, as he pushed the door open. As soon as he entered Terebitha raised her head above the wood box and mewed at him. Dropping to his knees, Ross went to lift her, when Demelza, said; "No, she's hurt, the wound is healing, she must be moved carefully. 

Stooping Demelza scooped the cat from under and lifted her into Ross' arms. Carrying the cat to the bed, Ross placed her there and began to examine the gash. Turning to Demelza, he said; "I'm sorry, you were telling me the truth that it wasn't Garrick, but the owl must die."  
"NO!" Demelza stood tall and loomed over him. "It wasn't the fault of the owl or the cat; both were behaving as they are made. But, you will not harm a feather of that mother or her chicks!"

Ross turned to look at her anew, never had she spoken to him like this, not even a bit of sass when he would tease her. For a moment Ross was ready to admonish Demelza for speaking to her master in such a way. Yet what he saw in her eyes; a look of such fierce determination and such a passion that made him hold his tongue.

Demelza realized she had overstepped her role, sank to the floor beside Ross and began to weep. "Please, please don't harm the owl and her chicks. As soon as they can fly, they will be safe and Terebith won’t be able to get at them. Please don't hurt them. The mother was only doing what's right for her chicks. You don't know what it means to defend your young."

This confession for Demelza was a reminder of her life in Illigun. How her mother had stood between her children and a father who would beat them. For Demelza this was how a mother was made, defending her babes against any who tried to hurt them. Demelza saw the owl no different than her own mother while she had lived. Later that role of protector fell to Demelza. Such a responsibility to protect came natural for both the owl and herself.

Ross looked at her, then to the cat, and back at Demelza. In the moment he was reminded of the time he'd been not much more than five and had climbed on the unbroken stallion that bolted. Falling off the horse, he'd cried out in pain. His mother rushed out, finding him lying on the ground, first angry that he'd climbed on the horse, something she'd told him repeatedly not to do, and then realizing his arm might be broken or worse, she had grabbed the axe and ran towards the wild stallion intending to kill the beast in her fear for her child. His father hearing the racket of a crying child, a hysterical mother, and a crazed horse came from the barn and took the axe from her, for her own safety as well as the horse he said. The arm, just a simple injury, soon healed, but his mother’s hatred of the horse never completely died. For a moment, Ross was his mother's son, then realized Demelza understood as did his father, fault lies with many.

Smiling at her, Ross said; "No, you are right Demelza, it wasn't the fault of the owl or the cat, both were behaving as they were made."  
As she looked up at him, her eyes bright and cheeks still glowing from the tears, she wiped her nose on the back of her hand and whispered; "Thank you sir. I promise it will never happen again."

In that moment, Ross realized someday Demelza would be a wonderful mother, fierce in her love and wise in her thinking. But, Ross reckoned that was years away, Demelza was still hardly more than a child in his eyes. But what man would ever tame and control her Ross wondered. Taking on this wild child would not be for the faint of heart, nor one who would need to master and dominate her, Demelza would demand she be an equal. For a moment Ross imagined several of the young men close in her age from the village who might vie for her attention. But quickly dismissed all of them, none would be suitable for her he reflected. Still the thought of her finding a young man and marrying gave him pause. It was natural this would happen, and yet somehow the thought was disquieting.

Ross realized he was sitting on his old bed in his childhood room, now occupied by this girl. A transformation from disused room to comfortable bedroom was evident. Everything was scrubbed clean, flowers in various containers, and the furniture rearranged. For a moment he wondered, why had he given this, his old room, to Demelza instead of having her share the room off the kitchen where the servants, Prudie and Jud slept. But, looking at Demelza, Ross realized she was better off here than sharing with them, too often drunk and querulous. Even leaving her to their attentions during the day posed certain concerns. Suddenly, in this room with Demelza, Ross saw her differently than as just his servant. The realization of her becoming a young woman, marrying, and becoming a mother was disturbing to him. That she would leave this house would mean the loss of an excellent servant he reasoned.

Ross left Terebitha with Demelza and went to his room. Once in bed, he expected to fall asleep quickly. But visions of Terebitha injured, Demelza caring for the cat, and defending the owls haunted his thoughts. Since his return from the war, few things held value for Ross. But Terebitha had been just beyond a kitten when he left. Finding her upon his return, she was the only heartening connection that anchored his current life to his past. But also, Ross couldn't quite shake the thought that someday Demelza would take a man for her husband and leave. Silly he reflected it was as Demelza said; people behaving as they are made. Her decision to marry and have children would indeed be a sign of her behaving as she was made. Still, Ross wondered, was he seeking to deny how he was made as he avoided taking a wife. The thought of either of them marrying somehow disturbed Ross this night. Later, awaking from a fitful sleep, Ross heard Demelza singing softly and lovingly as she tended to the cat. Her voice floated down the hall and entered his room as quietly as Terebitha padding in. In that moment, Ross realized how much Demelza contributed to his home.

After Terebitha healed, there was a new ritual each evening. The cat would come in and go first to Demelza demanding she play with her, a piece of string with a button attached. Then she'd go to Ross for a cuddle and sleep. However, Ross soon discovered Terebith also divided her loyalties on where she spent the night. Often he saw the cat go into Demelza's room as they went up each night and yet woke to find her at the foot of his bed. Ross noticed too, the dog and cat developed a new relationship, often the two could be found curled up to sleep with the sun warming them both. Even the ever starving Garrick allowed Terebitha to share his food bowl. Ross remembered his demand that Demelza control the dog and teach him to obey, not that he expected that to ever happen. And yet what that girl was capable of accomplishing never failed to surprise him.


End file.
